One Last Time
by LittlexSkyscraper
Summary: One-shot Dean Winchester. Entre relation et voyage en enfer et retour en mode démon 8 ans plus tard.


J'ai besoin d'une voiture, voilà la seule pensée qu'avait Lucinda.

Elle venait tout juste de finir son affaire, une simple affaire de loup garou, quelque chose de banal pour les chasseurs.

Elle marchait le long de la ruelle, elle se forçait à prendre les petites ruelles pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon du pourquoi elle avait du sang sur sa veste.

Un sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres rose lorsqu'elle découvrir par hasard que la ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait débouchait sur le parking d'un bar. Elle plaça la capuche de son sweater rouge sur sa tête, avant de s'avancer vers l'une des voitures. Elle retira deux petites pinces plates de sa tête avant de s'agenouiller à terre et de commencer à déverrouiller la portière.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix rauque.

Elle jura, elle n'avait pas vérifié si le parking était vide.

\- J'ai fa...elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase que l'autre l'avait déjà coupé.

\- Peut importe, tu l'expliquera à notre roi. Répondit l'autre.

Elle fronça les sourcils notre roi ? Elle se releva lentement pour faire face au type. Le type en question était grand et avait une carrure imposante et de grand yeux noir. Les paroles pour exorciser les démons lui vain à la tête mais le démon aux yeux noir semblait plus rapide qu'elle. Elle reçu un violent coup sur la tête, il la prit par rapidité sur son épaule lui bloquant accès à ses mouvements. Elle jura une seconde fois. Il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur elle.

Le démon resserra son emprise sur la chasseuse lui décrochant un grognement. Il passa la porte du bar et tira une chaise près de l'entrée et y déposa Lucinda. Alors que celle-ci allait s'enfuir il la rattrapa et la posa une seconde fois sur la chaise l'entourant d'une corde prit sur la table voisine. Elle n'avait pas attendus plus d'une seconde pour réciter l'exorciste. Le démons n'avait cesser de lui dire de la fermer ou il la tuerait atrocement, qu'il lui couperait la langue et d'autre partie de son corps. La chasseuse voyait bien que le démon au cheveux noir semblait craquer.

Une main était venus s'écraser sur la bouche de Lucinda, juste avant que le démon ne quitte le corps du pauvre homme.

\- Voyons qui avons nous la... Une voix dure claquait derrière elle avec un léger accent.

Lucinda échappa un petit rire.

\- Le roi de l'enfer, c'est ironique avoua t-elle.

Le fameux roi de l'enfer s'avança afin de lui faire face. Il interrogea du regard son serviteur.

-Elle essayait de voler la voiture, il se tut avant de reprendre, mon roi. Le démon avala difficilement sa salive.

Un rire rauque s'éleva dans les air, un rire familier.

\- Quelqu'un à oser toucher à cette poubelle ? S'étonne la personne qui avait rit.

Lucinda baissa la tête, elle c'était mise dans la galère et personne ne comptait venir la chercher.

\- Luce...

Lucinda releva la tête et fut autant plus surprise que l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Dean ? Murmura Lucinda.

Lucinda fut surprise que son ancien petit ami se souvienne d'elle, et encore plus de savoir qu'il n'était plus dans les enfers à se faire torturer.

\- Je pensais que tu...elle se tut. Un démon, la voix de Lucinda semblait remplis de surprise. Un autre pacte de Sam ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Dean ? Questionna Crowley.

\- La ferme. Ordonna Dean d'une voix ferme.

Plusieurs exclamations s'était fait entendre, personne n'osai parler au roi de l'enfer ainsi sauf...Dean.

Il ne l'avait pas quitter du regard. Les derrières images qu'il avait d'elle était horrible. Il l'a revoyait crier son nom juste avant que les chiens de l'enfer ne vienne le chercher.

Il n'était jamais revenus la voir après ça, il l'avait toujours aimer mais ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir comme il l'avait vue. Et tous le monde l'avait suivis dans son secret.

Elle n'avait pas changer mise à part que ses traits était un peu plus définit sûrement à cause de la fatigue pensa t-il.

Dean s'avança doucement de la chasseuse, sans prévenir il prit la chaise d'un coup sec avant de la tirer vers la sortir de secoure du bar infesté de démons. Personnes dans la pièce n'avaient bougé ni même parler. Crowley était rester sur place à examiner la scène qui se passait devant lui.

Lucinda n'avait pas décrochée un seul mots visiblement trop secouée par la tournure des événements. Jamais elle ne pensait le revoir un jour sauf dans ses cauchemars ou bien ses rêves lorsque tout allait bien.

Après être sortie du bar, Dean stoppa la chaise claquant la porte derrière lui. Il tourna sans difficulté la chaise pour faire face à la jeune femme. Il défit lentement la corde qui retenait la chasseuse, il n'osait plus la regarder à présent.

Une fois détachée Lucinda se releva en vitesse donna un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen de Dean encore agenouillé. Celui-ci grogna et tira brusquement le poignée de la jeune fille. Un léger craquement se fit entendre, il aperçut une grimace sur le visage de la chasseuse. Il l'avait blesser.

\- Je... Commença t-il mais se stoppa.

Perdre son sang froid devant une femme n'était pas dans ses habitudes, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Elle retira son poignée de l'emprise du jeune homme, elle grimaça une seconde fois. Il lui avait casser le poignée. Lucinda posa son autre main sur son poignée, elle connaissait bien cette douleur, combien de fois elle se l'était cassé par faute d'inattention.

\- Lucinda, je suis désolé. Avoua finalement Dean.

La concernée releva la tête vers son petit ami, elle pouvait y voir de la peur, de l'anxiété et de la colère sur son visage. Dean ne savait pas mentir dans ses moments la avec elle, ses émotions prenaient toujours le dessus.

\- Je vais bien. Assura t-elle.

Elle releva le bras brusquement pour lui montrer que c'était correct mais son poignée n'était pas de cette avis. Il craqua de nouveaux et une légère bosse ressortait.

Un long silence passa.

\- Ton roi ta délivré ? Demanda t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

\- Non. Un ange l'a fait il y a quelque années. Avoua t-il.

\- Quelque années ?! Dean pouvait remarquer de la colère dans la voix de la jeune femme. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voire ? J'étais supposée être ta petite amie... La tristesse prit le dessus sur la colère.

Dean releva le regard vers elle.

\- Etre avec moi ne t'apportera que des ennuis Lucinda. Je suis mauvais, je tue tout ce que je touche... Avoua t-il.

\- Mais je ne suis pas morte. Cria t-elle.

\- Peut importe. Il faut que tu parte. La voix dure de Dean résonna dans la petite ruelle.

\- Non.

Dean ferma les yeux, il n'avait pas le choix que de lui montrer son mauvais coter. Il ne pouvait pas la garder près de lui. Il n'était plus le même, plus celui qui restait tard la nuit à l'écouter, à regarder des films jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ou bien celui qui l'a protégeait. Et la garder près de lui était égoïste.

Il releva sont regard vers elle, le regard de la jeune femme était déterminé.

Il la regarda dans les yeux ressortant ses yeux d'une noirceur envoûtante, la jeune femme fut surprise pendant les premières secondes.

\- Tu pense qu'en me montrant ton numéros que je vais partir ? Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle avait fermé son visage plus aucune émotions ne passait sur son visage. Je te rappel que c'est comme-ci j'en avais l'habitude. Ironisa t-elle.

\- Ne me force pas à te faire du mal Lucinda, il lui sourit, un sourire mauvais.

\- Je t'attends ?

Dean s'avança vers Lucinda, il lui lança une droite mais celle-ci baissa la tête au dernier moment. Elle savait se battre, l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Elle donna à son tour un coup qui atterrie dans l'abdomen de l'ex-chasseur. Il grogna.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda Lucinda amusée.

\- Tu sais bien que tu frappe comme une fille, mon amour. Lui susurra t-il à son oreille

Il lui donna un coup à la poitrine avant de la plaquer contre le mûr en brique situé derrière elle. Il emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes. Il approcha sa bouche vers son oreille. Ses yeux avait reprit sa teinte normal.

\- Je suis sérieux Lucinda... Il fit une pause, il faut que tu parte.

\- Je ne peux pas. Avoua Lucinda. Pas une fois de plus...

Dean ferma les yeux. Elle lui avait manquée, sa voix, son parfum, son corps... Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- S'il te plaît. Je suis dangereux.. Et je ne supporterai de te perdre une seconde fois Lucinda.

Un long silence avait prit place dans la ruelle. L'orage déchira le silence. Dean pût sortir la jeune femme se coller à lui.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas changés de position. Quelque temps plus tard la pluie avait prit place et les deux chasseurs se retrouvaient mouillés, aucun des deux ne semblaient s'en soucier.

Les huis dernières heures étaient passée bien trop rapidement pour Lucinda. Dean avait finit par l'emmener dans une des chambres du bar. Ils avaient passés sûrement leurs dernier moment ensemble. Un moment remplit d'amour, de sensualité et de désespoir.

Lorsque Lucinda c'était réveiller de sa nuit passée avec Dean. Elle fut surprise mais heureuse de constater qu'elle était bloquée dans les bras de son amant. Elle c'était simplement repositionner et avait attendue qu'il se réveille. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'ils auraient à se séparer une nouvelle fois.

Aucun d'eux n'avait parler de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. De comment Dean était devenue ce qu'il était ou bien ce que Lucinda avait fait après la mort de Dean.

\- Normalement les femmes partent après avoir eu une nuit de rêve avec un bel inconnue. Avoua Dean d'une voix endormie.

Il déposa un baisser sur le crâne de Lucinda.

L'idée que Dean passe des nuits avec d'autre filles qu'elle, lui brisa le cœur mais elle ne le montra pas pour autant.

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme tous le monde. Répondit Lucinda. Sa réponse fit rire Dean.

\- Oui, ça je sais... !

La jeune femme releva la tête pour l'embrasser, un baisser que Dean intensifia. Lucinda déposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Dean.

Ils restèrent plus d'une heure ainsi avant que le téléphone de Dean brise le silence. Le concerner jura avant de se lever et de partir à la recherche de son pantalon. Lucinda, elle examina la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements qui était éparpillé un peu partout. Elle souffla avant de se recoucher confortablement dans le lit remontant le drap jusqu'a sa tête.

Ils allaient devoir se séparer de nouveaux.

Elle n'écouta pas la conversation qu'il avait avec le « King of the hell ».

Elle sentit un poids sur elle et le drap poser sur sa tête se releva, Dean apparut.

\- Il me faut mon t-shirt ma belle, avoua t-il presque déçu.

Lucinda resta un moment sans rien dire avant de hocher la tête. Elle se releva légèrement se mettant en position assise, Dean resta malgré tout sur elle. Elle retira lentement son t-shirt avant de lui donner.

Dean pouvait remarquer la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir à nouveau mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait pour la tenir à l'écart de lui.

Il enfila son t-shirt avant de se lever et de mettre ses vêtements à elle sur le lit. Il ne préféra pas croiser son regard.

Il attendit qu'elle enfile ses vêtements, il imprima en mémoire chaque partie de son corps. Un corps qu'il avait toujours aimer serrer contre lui.

Il se leva de son fauteuil lorsqu'elle eut finir. Il attendit la jeune femme souffler. Il la stoppa au dernier moment, lorsqu'elle allait quitter la chambre.

Il la retourna vers lui pour la tenir dans ses bras une dernière fois, il sentir le corps de la chasseuse prendre appuis sur le sien. Il ferma les yeux au contact de sa joue contre sa mâchoire.

\- Ne me laisse pas partir. Murmura Lucinda d'une voix brisée

Dean ferma les yeux. Il laissa malgré lui le mauvais coter prendre le dessus, la blesser était la meilleur solution.

\- Part. Claqua Dean.

Lucinda releva la tête vers lui, une larme coula sur sa joue. Pleurer pour un homme n'était pas son style...mais c'était Dean. Celui qu'elle avait toujours aimer, celui qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves, celui qu'elle désirait...celui qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'elle était au plus bas.

Elle hocha la tête avant de poser doucement un long baiser sur ses lèvres auquel Dean répondit.

Lucinda quitta la chambre par la suite sans jamais se retourner.


End file.
